I Can't Believe it
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Sasuke's what?  By Who?  What about itachi?  And Naruto?  What's going on?  Did Sasuke Uchiha really let himself fall in love?  And end up with a bun in the oven?  Request from Gerbil123


The pure oddity of it all. It couldn't be true. Could it? Sure Itachi had given birth to a child, but that didn't mean Sasuke could too, right? Wrong. Sasuke let out a horrified groan and sank to the floor. His lover and or as far as he was concerned ex lover stood at the bathroom door with an awkward smile on his lips.

"Well… Maybe pregnancy will… Ummm, you can revive your clan…"

"Shut up Suigetsu." Sasuke snapped. Suigetsu closed his mouth and watched as Sasuke stood his hands balled into tight fists.

"Get my brother, tell him to meet me on the bridge." Sasuke snapped and closed the bathroom door in Suigetsu's face.

"Why does Sasuke need me?" Itachi asked Suigetsu as he supported his two year old daughter in his arms and his stomach bulged with his and Kakashi's expected child. Due in two months. Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and smiled slightly.

"He just needs to talk to you." Suigetsu replied. Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes, I need to get Mishieru ready."

"I think he wants to speak to you alone." Suigetsu replied. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Kakashi is on a mission, I'm not leaving my two year old child alone."

"I'll watch her." Suigetsu offered. Itachi pulled away.

"Or with you." Itachi replied and promptly closed the door in Suigetsu's face.

Sasuke stood leaning against the bridge when he spotted his very attractive and very pregnant brother come towards him his Mishieru in his arms. Sasuke grimaced and walked over to greet his brother. He leant down and placed a gently kiss on his elder brother's cheek. Itachi regarded his sibling with a small frown.

"Are you ill? You look pale." Itachi said his frown lightening slightly. Sasuke licked his lips and looked towards his niece who regarded her uncle with large black eyes. Her white hair lay in soft curls around her head. She smiled slightly her little teeth on display. Sasuke's smiled slightly then glanced at his brother's round stomach.

"Sasuke?" Itachi began reaching for his sibling.

"Aniki I'm pregnant." Sasuke announced. Itachi dropped his hand and stood back.

"Oh…"

"Aniki, please don't be angry! I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Itachi asked and took his brother's hand.

"I don't know…" Sasuke replied slowly eyes lowered. Itachi smiled.

"Well congratulations Otouto." Itachi kissed his brother quickly on the cheek. Sasuke smiled slightly and glanced at his brother.

"Thanks."

"Have you told Naruto yet?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shook his head. At the moment Naruto was in Suna with his lover Gaara, he was pretty sure they were trying to get Naruto pregnant. Itachi smiled slightly and held his daughter close.

"Kakashi will be so pleased." Itachi declared and he rested a hand on his stomach and a look of bliss came across his face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked quickly grabbing his brother's arm.

"Nothing, otouto, he just kicked."

"How do you know it's a he?"

"I don't, it's just a feeling." Sasuke smiled at his brother. Itachi reached for Sasuke and stroked his fingers over Sasuke's cheek.

"You'll be a wonderful parent otouto." Sasuke laughed awkwardly and shifted his feet slightly.

"Suigetsu seems…happy…"

"Suigetsu will be a… father…" Itachi said slowly not bothering to lie and say Suigetsu would be a good mature father. Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair and swore.

"Nine months of…shit…." Itachi chuckled slightly and stroked Mishieru's pale hair.

"And the games begin."

-Month One-

Suigetsu chuckled as he listened to Sasuke swear as morning sickness overcame him. Sasuke was still in the bathroom puking.

"You feeling okay babe?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Love you too Sasuke." Suigetsu replied cheerily as he walked off whistling a cheerful tune. Sasuke wiped his mouth and groaned clenching his eyes shut.

"Fuck…" He swore softly and stood up. He went to the sink and washed out his mouth of the nasty taste. Next time, if there was a next time. Suigetsu could be the one to get pregnant. He didn't understand why people actually _wanted _to have kids. He hated kids! He heard Suigetsu walk by still whistling and silent Sasuke swore to himself that he would make Suigetsu pay.

-Month Two-

"Sasuke, Sasuke open the door!" Sasuke mumbled as he went to open the door.

"Calm down Kakashi…" Sasuke muttered as he opened the door. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him out of his house.

"Kakashi! What the hell!"

"Itachi's in labor! Come on!" Sasuke stilled for a moment before getting into action and passing Kakashi and sprinting towards the hospital. Itachi lay in his hospital bed groaning in pain.

"Kakashi…" Itachi murmured softly." He heard the door open and was ready to yell at whoever came in only to see Sasuke followed by a tired Kakashi.

"Hey, aniki." Sasuke said softly and went to his brother's side and took his hand. Sasuke went on his other hand and stroked his flushed cheek. His doctor nervously lifted his head from between Itachi's spread legs.

"You, you have to push now."

Itachi grit his teeth and gripped Sasuke's hand nearly breaking it as he pushed. Sasuke winced and bit his lip from crying out. Itachi grunted in pain and his face contorted but Sasuke filled with pride as his brother pushed out his child from his vagina that was made by a jutsu so he wouldn't be cut open. Itachi let out a howl of pain and pushed his grip tightened, then a cry rang out.

"It's a boy!" The doctor declared proudly as Itachi fell back his chest heaving. A weak smile appeared on Itachi's flushed face. Kakashi watched in wonder as his son was wrapped in a soft blue blanket and the doctor handed the crying infant to him. Kakashi slowly took him and brought him over to Itachi who's eyes were half closed. He smiled and reached a hand out to stroke the infant's cheek.

"What shall we call him? Itachi asked softly. Kakashi cuddled the baby.

"Airin." He replied softly. Itachi beamed tiredly and looked at Sasuke who was staring at the baby. Itachi reached for him and took him hand.

"When you're due, I'll be right beside you for as long as you need me." Itachi murmured quietly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

-Month Three-

Sasuke looked at his rounded stomach in the mirror. A small bum had begun to form and Sasuke was enjoying looking at it in every angle. Suigetsu sat on their shared bed and watched in amusement.

"You thought of any names yet?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke shook his head and turned to his lover.

"I was thinking we'd just name him when we saw him."

"It's a him?"

"I hope."

"Oh, well why would you want to wait?"

"I want to see what he looks like?"

"What he looks like?"

"Yeah."

"Well what if you name him and then you decided that he doesn't look like what you named him and then you're stuck with it?" Sasuke blinked and sneered.

"How should I know? It's not out yet." Suigetsu shook his head and continued to watch as Sasuke looked at himself, a slight smile playing at his lips. He opened his mouth to reply only to have Sasuke glare at him.

"What!" Sasuke snapped. Suigetsu smirked.

"We could always name him Suigetsu junior."

"No."

-Month Four-

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked as the brother's sat at the park. Mishieru toddling towards them with flowers in her little plump fists as she offered the flowers to her Uncle and Mother/Father. Airin sat on Itachi's lap cooing softly. He had Kakashi's eyes and hair but already Itachi's personality was coming through.

"I'm good." Sasuke replied with a slight grin. "Suigetsu took me out last night and Naruto wrote to tell me he and Gaara are visiting." Itachi nodded and glanced towards his daughter.

"How is Naruto?" He questioned.

"Pregnant." Sasuke replied offhandedly.

"How far along?"

"About three." Itachi nodded again and kissed his son on the nose.

"He'll be an okay parent."

"Only okay?"

"He and Gaara are both orphans who were ostracized for what the had in them. it will be difficult for hem to realize the responsibility of a nurturing parent when they both lacked them." Sasuke looked at his brother eyes narrowed slightly.

"I think he'll be a great father. I'm an orphan too you know, when you decided to kill our parents. I'll be a good father, you can't take that from me."

"Sasuke," Itachi admonished. "I never said you'd be a bad parent, I was only-"

"Shut up. You have no right to preach to me about family and all that shit, because it's obvious that you don't know how to be a parent either."

"Sasuke that's not fair."

"Whatever, don't think I'll forgive you for what you did."

"You know why I had to do it!" Itachi cried. Airin whimpered slightly while Mishieru watched in silence.

"Because you're bitter!"

"It's cruel of you to use that against me Sasuke!"

"It's cruel that you killed our family." Itachi suddenly stood a vein in his neck pulsing slightly his teeth gritted. He scooped up his daughter who was glaring at Sasuke, knowing that he had somehow upset her mother.

"I'm sorry you feel so offend by my actions _brother _I'll be sure to not bother you with my unwanted presence any longer." Itachi turned on his heel and walked away swiftly leaving Sasuke fuming and annoyed.

-Month Five-

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke happily while Gaara stood behind him his face an emotionless mask.

"You're so fat!" Naruto cried happily. Sasuke slapped Naruto upside the head and sighed.

"Dobe." Naruto stepped back and beamed.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"No, I want to be surprised. You?"

"Wellllllll, I was gonna wait but I got too excited so I had myself checked and guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm having twins! A boy and a girl!" Sasuke blinked and imagined two mini Naruto and Gaara's running around. It scared him. Sasuke sighed again and motioned towards the bridge.

"You want to hang out?"

"Of course I do Teme! I haven't seen you in forever." The two walked off leaving their boyfriends standing around awkwardly. Sasuke leant against the bridge and stared into the water.

"You seem distracted teem, what's wrong?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side. Sasuke let out a low breath and looked down at his feet, before lifting his eyes to meet Naruto's.

"Do you think I'll make a good dad?"

"Of course teme, why wouldn't you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged helplessly and looked at his friend with anxiety.

"I don't think I can do it."

"Sasuke of course you can do it, you'll be a wonderful dad."

"But Itachi…"

"Screw Itachi. If he's said anything to hurt you ignore him. He's got no room to talk."

"He said you might have problems." Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, well no parent is perfect, he isn't, I won't be. You won't be. That's how it is." Naruto said with confidence. Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't let anyone get to you teem, they'll try to hurt you but you can't let them. Talk to Itachi. You guys need each other." Naruto murmured. Sasuke nodded and hugged Naruto back.

"I will."

-Month Six-

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes.

"I wanted to talk to Itachi…."

"Hmmm, well no. He's to hurt to talk to you."

"Oh come on Kakashi tell him I'm here."

"Fine, fine but while i'm at it do you want me to list every mistake he's ever made? Would that make you feel good about yourself?" Kakashi asked with mock curiosity. Sasuke glared at the older man and pushed by him.

"Itachi! Itachi, come out I want to talk to you!" Sasuke called loudly.

"Be quiet," Itachi snapped. "I just put the children to sleep." Sasuke looked at his tired sibling. Itachi's hair was tussled up and slight shadows were under his eyes.

"Itachi…"

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize for what I said to you." Sasuke replied softly eyes on the ground. Itachi made an annoyed noise before brushing his hair from his face.

"I could do what you do Sasuke and been cruel and unforgiving. But I'm not you. So apology accepted. Now go." Itachi said turning to leave.

"You're still angry at me…"

"Can you blame me otouto? You made me feel like shit." Itachi said. Sasuke winced at the use of a swear but didn't reply so Itachi walked by him and into the kitchen.

"You're pregnant Sasuke, so you're emotional. Don't take it out on me."

"I'm sorry Aniki, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sasuke mumbled softly. Itachi slowly turned to his brother and wrapped a hesitant arm around him.

"It's fine Sasuke, now go to you're fish."

"Itachi I don't want him."

"You don't love him?"

"No…" Itachi frowned.

"He loves you Sasuke, don't keep him on edge. Go talk to him." Sasuke blinked.

"But…"

"Go or you'll be forced to listen to me doing dirty things with your former sensei. Sasuke left as fast as he could.

-Month Seven-

Sasuke sat on his head awkwardly. He had truly tried to do as Itachi had said and talk to Suigetsu but he didn't have it in him. It was obviously hurting Suigetsu who tried to hide it. Sasuke placed a hand over his stomach and leant against the headboard. He heard the door and open and Suigetsu walk by.

"Suigetsu?"

"Hmmm?" Suigetsu questioned as he walked by the younger male.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Suigetsu asked surprised by Sasuke apologizing.

"I've been ignoring you and I don't think it's right." Sasuke replied softly. Suigetsu shrugged.

"I'm used to it by now." Sasuke winced and stood up.

"Suigetsu…"

"No, no I understand. It was a one night fling." Suigetsu replied swirly. Sasuke reached for him.

"Don't be mad Suigetsu. I'm sorry." Suigetsu pulled away sharply.

"So am I." He turned to leave only to be grabbed again.

"I love you Suigetsu!" Sasuke croaked. Suigetsu sadly shook his head.

"No you don't." He replied. Sasuke roughly pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes I do! I wanted to deny it but I can't You're the only man I could ever love enough to father my children." Suigetsu stared in shock as Sasuke promptly began to cry.

"Please….Please…Don't leave me. I need you…" Suigetsu reached for his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't cry. I'll stay, please don't cry." Suigetsu cooed. Sasuke shuddered and clung to Sigetsu like a life line.

"I love you, I love you…"

"I love you too."

-Month Eight-

Sasuke felt incredibly fat. Like a fucking whale. He sat sulking with Suigetsu by his side. Naruto sat on his other side rubbing his large stomach with a happy smile on his face. Gaara sat beside him impassive. Sasuke turned to his lover who's focus was on his smoothie. He was sucking it out threw a straw and the noise bugged Sasuke. He burped loudly causing Naruto to burst into a fit of giggles while Sasuke and Gaara rolled their eyes.

"Any names? Sasuke asked.

"Nope, not yet, I'm gonna do what you said you're gonna do and name them when they come out."

"Natural or C-section?"

"C section. I don't want a vague. You?"

"C -section. I watched Itachi give birth and that was scary and painful as shit." Sasuke replied taking Suigetsu's smoothie.

"How could Itachi want a Natural birth?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sipped on the smoothie before turning to his friend.

"He doesn't want a scar. The vagina will vanish but the scar would stay."

"I wouldn't mind that, it would proof I'd gin broth, besides the Kyuubi would heal it pretty quick." Naruto chirped happily as he began to eat his ramen.

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"You wanna be a godfather?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes widened and he gulped down his ramen with a grin on his face.

"Really, Sasuke?"

"Duh Dobe, who else?" Sasuke questioned as he finished the smoothie and tossed it aside. Naruto beamed.

"Of course I wanna be a godfather!" He admonished cheerfully. Sasuke closed his eyes and leant against Suigetsu nodding.

"Okay good." Sasuke glanced at his large stomach. Making an annoyed noise he glanced at Suigetsu.

"Don't plan on me popping out any more little brats." Suigetsu pat Sasuke's stomach.

"Whatever you say mommy."

-Month Nine-

Sasuke and Suigetsu sat together playing Shogi. Sasuke kept on beating Suigetsu which annoyed the other man very much. Sasuke smirked to himself as he won another round and took his winnings. Chocolates. He head sweets but he could always give it to Mishieru or his brother.

"Dammit. Suigetsu mumbled. Sasuke's smirk widened. Sitting back he observed Suigetsu as he set up for another game.

"Think pink chick called." Suigetsu said. Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah the pink thing."

"Oh what'd she want?"

"To send her congratulations for the baby, she babbled about how she and Lee are expecting their third any day now."

"Hn." Sasuke let out a low grunt. Sakura and Lee had married about two and a half ago and already another child one after another. He was so glad he was gay. Getting up Sasuke headed for the kitchen when Suigetsu stood.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"You're water broke. Sasuke stopped walking and looked down at himself and sighed.

"Okay, get me to the hospital and let Itachi know."

Sasuke lay in the bed as the doctors operated on his stomach. Itachi sat beside him stroking his hair. Suigetsu was holding his hand.

"Suigetsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like shit." Sasuke muttered. Suigetsu let out a low laugh and kissed Sasuke's hand.

"I know babe." Sasuke sighed and shifted his head to look at Itachi.

"Hey aniki."

"Yes?"

"How's the children?"

"They're good Sasuke."

"M'kay." Sasuke let out another sigh and shifted again.

"I'm bored." He informed the two. Suigetsu laughed while Itachi sighed and rubbed the bridge of him nose.

"You'll live."

Sasuke frowned and closed his eyes letting out breath.

"Friggin' kid needs to hurry up and get out." Suigetsu glanced past the curtain separating Sasuke's lower body from view.

"Wow, hey Sasuke he's here." He said as the squealing baby was taken to get washed off. Sasuke sighed in relief and lay back closing his eyes. Suigetsu chuckled and glanced towards his son. Itachi murmured something softly and stroked a hand through his sibling's hair. Sasuke smiled slightly and motioned for Itachi to bring the baby to him. Itachi took the baby from the nurse's arms and cradled him close as he brought the screaming baby to his brother. Sasuke looked at his son with wide happy eyes, Sugetsu stood beside him. The baby had Sasuke's hair and skin tone, his eyes were still shut leaving it a mystery to see his eye color. Sasuke stroked the baby's cheek and looked up at Suigetsu.

"What will we call him?"

"You carried him for nine months. You pick." Suigetsu replied as he stared at his crying child. Sasuke glanced at the baby and then reached for him.

"I want to name him after our father." he said looking at his brother who slowly nodded smiling at the infant.

"Baby Fugaku, father would be pleased." Itachi stated. Sasuke nodded. He held his son close and pressed his lips against his forehead.

- One Year Later-

Fugaku toddled towards Airin who easily avoided him and walked in the opposite direction. Mishieru sat by her mother her black eyes wide and pretty she held a stuffed bunny in her little arms and she kicked her feet slowly. Sasuke was sitting beside Itachi quiet and moody. Itachi pretended not to notice.

"Aniki…"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm pregnant again." Sasuke muttered. Itachi looked up and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Really?" Itachi asked lightly. Sasuke nodded and slumped back.

"So is Naruto. One kid this time. Jiraya and Kushina are little menaces." He muttered. Itachi smiled and pulled Airin close and kissed his ear.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant too."

**Surprised I wrote a Sasuke pregnant story? So am I. I couldn't help but add Naruto and Itachi in it. This was a request from**

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
